A New Beginning
by Salveje
Summary: Shaina has no memory of her past and growing up in the SaDiablo family is anything but dull. Life is good until disturbing dreams haunt her sleep and accidents which endanger her life begin happening a little too regularly.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaeleer – Ebon Rih**

Running, running, running. Branches whip past, cutting her skin but she doesn't slow, mustn't slow. She's almost safe, almost there. Shouts echo behind her, they're catching up. She stumbles over a hidden rock. Then a flash of bright light, burning pain. Darkness.

** **

The men look down at the little girl, dirty and bleeding.

"Should we finish the kill?" One of the men asked. The leader looked around.

"No", he replied "the animals will finish her off quickly enough. No one ever comes around this area. She's basically dead already".

"Pity" said another of the men, "She was the best we'd found so far".

Giving the girl a last look, the men quickly left. This was a dangerous place for them to be.

****

Daemonar flew over the forest. He had finished his lessons for the day and was relishing the feel of the air as it brushed his face. He hadn't been this way before. It was further out from his home at Ebon Rih then he usually went and he was enjoying the change of scenery.

Folding his wings, he fell toward the ground, watching the trees rush up to meet him. Snapping his wings open, he glided over the forest, watching the small animals his shadow startled. Suddenly, a flash of colour caught his eye. Circling back, he landed and walked quietly towards it, calling in his favourite knife. There was a body lying on the ground. Checking quickly for anyone who may still be there, he ran to the body and turned it over. He gasped. _Mother Night_!! There in front of him was a little girl, bloody and scratched. A quick check told him she was alive but barely so.

*Father!!*

Ebon-gray power focused on him.

*What's wrong boyo?*

*I've found a girl. She's really hurt. What should I do?*

The focus turned sharp. *Stay there. I'm coming*

Daemonar sat next to the girl and looked her over. She was wearing a light red dress that looked like it had seen better days even before it got torn and ripped. She had long, curly brown hair that was now dirty and had little bits of leaves and twigs stuck everywhere. Her face and arms were covered in scratches. _What happened to you? _He sighed and tried to make her more comfortable while he waited.

He felt his father arrive, and turned to look as he appeared through the trees. Lucivar, the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih, had the brown skin and gold eyes of the Eyrien race. His only break from tradition was his shoulder length hair, a habit which Daemonar had copied. He moved like a warrior and was quickly at Daemonar's side.

"What have you found Daemonar?" he questioned. Daemonar saw him stiffen as he saw the girl. "We need to get her back home. Now". Picking her up, he and Daemonar ran to a clearing they could take off from.

Flying home as fast as they could, Daemonar kept looking at the girl in his father's arms.

*I've told Jaenelle* sent Lucivar. *She'll meet us there*.

_Good _thought Daemonar. His Aunt Jaenelle was the best Healer in the Realms. If anyone could help the girl, it would be her.

****

Lucivar glanced down at the girl in his arms as he sent a message to his wife.

*Marian, I'm bringing the girl back and Jaenelle's on her way*

*She's that hurt?* worry flavoured the thread. *I'll prepare a room for her*

The thread cut off and Lucivar looked over at his son. At the age of 12 he was getting tall, with the wiry build of boys that age. His shoulder length hair, Lucivar smirked, was tied back with a strip of leather and he had his father's features. _Those aren't the only things he got from me, _Lucivar winced as he remembered some of the more dangerous things his son had gotten up to. 

The eyrie came into view and soon Lucivar and his son were in the yard, hurrying towards the door. Marian was waiting and started talking as soon as they got inside.

"I've got a room set up for her on the second floor" She was leading them up the stairs as she talked and they were soon down the hall and in the room. Lucivar gently laid the little girl on the bed as Marian moved forward to have a look. She gasped, "The poor dear! What happened to her?" She looked at Lucivar. Just then Jaenelle hurried into the room.

"What's wrong Lucivar?" she queried as she came over to them.

"Daemonar found this girl in the forest." As he talked, Jaenelle was looking the girl over, feeling her head and arms. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Explanations will have to wait; I need to get her stable". Materials a healer would use began appearing around her. "Sister, I could use your help. Lucivar, you and Daemonar wait outside. I'll let you know when we're done".

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Lucivar ushered his son out the door. "Let's wait downstairs, there's nothing more we can do and I want you to tell me what happened". Going downstairs, they settled in to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Jaenelle and Marian wearily walked into the living room where Lucivar and Daemonar waited and plonked down onto seats. Jaenelle sighed,

"Well, she's going to be ok, physically at least. We've cleaned her up as best we can, gotten rid of all the dirt. She won't wake up until tomorrow."

Daemonar relaxed, "Aunt Jaenelle, how bad was she?"

Jaenelle's eyes glazed with anger, "If I ever find out who has done this to that poor child…she got hit hard, she's very lucky it didn't kill her, and we have no way of knowing what her mental state is. But she's also got bruises that are days old and," she glanced over at Lucivar, "she's been whipped recently."

The room turned icy as Lucivar filled the room with fury. He sprang to his feet and stalked around the room, swearing under his breath. Daemonar stared; it wasn't often that he saw his father like this, usually only after he found out Daemonar had done something particularly stupid. His mother took hold of Lucivar and pulled him down beside her, "she's not much older than Nivian. To think that someone could do that to a child…"

Tears filled her eyes and Lucivar wrapped his arm around her. Nivian was Daemonar's 8 year old sister who was spending the week at Uncle Aaron's house playing with Arianna. He adored his little sister and the thought of her ever being in the condition he had found the girl filled him with ice. He looked at his father, "What's going to happen to her now Dad? There's no way we can send her back to wherever she came from if that's how she's been treated".

His dad looked at him and nodded, "We'll keep her here until she's recovered. After that will be soon enough to decide what to do" Lucivar stood up and stretched, then turned to Aunt Jaenelle. "Thanks for coming so quick Cat. Do you agree that it's best for her to stay here?"

Jaenelle also stood up and nodded, "For now, that'll be best. When she's better we can decided what the next move should be." She turned towards the door, "I better go tell Daemon what's happened, and I'll go see Papa as well. That way you can concentrate on her".

She kissed Lucivar and Marian goodbye and ruffled Daemonar's hair as he grinned up at her.

"Let me know when she wakes up, although being in a strange place will be scary so she shouldn't have too many visitors at first". His parents nodded and they all watched as Jaenelle left the eyrie. He turned to his mum, "can I go see her? Please?"

He saw his parents look at each other. Lucivar nodded. Marian sighed, "Ok, but only for a little while, she needs rest." She turned towards the kitchen, "I'm going to go cook something". _That's my mum_ Daemonar thought to himself as he ran up the stairs. Whenever she was upset about something, the hearth witch came out and she started cooking or cleaning.

He quietly opened the door and went over to the bed. She looked better now that she'd been cleaned up. The dirt was gone, her hair had been brushed and she was in a blue dress he recognised as his sister's. Looking at her now he agreed with his mother, _she can't be any older than Nivian. _Now that the dirt was gone he could see the numerous bruises that covered her arms, _and I bet there're more that I can't see,_ he thought as anger filled the room. Noticing a chain around her neck, he pulled it out from under her dress. _Birthright green jewel _he was surprised, _she's going to be strong. _His Birthright jewel was sapphire, one level darker than the girl. Taking one last look, he left the room. He couldn't wait until she woke up; she had a nice psychic feel that he liked.

****

Daemon looked up from his book as the dark psychic scent that could only be his wife filled the air. He rose as she entered the study and walked into his arms. Hugging her close, he tried not to wince at the sadness and fury flowing from her. Putting a hand under her chin he made her look at him.

"What happened love? You rushed off and all you told me was that Lucivar needed you and that I was to wait for you to get back. Are you going to tell me now what it was about?"

Jaenelle sighed and stepped back, "Daemonar found a little girl in the forest. She was unconscious and badly hurt. Lucivar called me to heal her." Tears filled her eyes, "It was horrible Daemon, she's bruised and cut and someone's done it to her deliberately. She's no older than 8, I'm sure".

Daemon pulled her back for another hug, resting his lips on her hair, thinking _this must bring back memories from her childhood_. Anger filled him as he thought of the people that could hurt a child. "So what's happening?" he asked.

Jaenelle sniffed, "she still unconscious at the moment and she's going to stay with Lucivar and Marian for now. I've already told Papa what's happened. Once she's woken up we can decide what to do with her". Her eyes turned sharp, "there's no way in hell I'm sending her back to where she came from. When I find the people that did this to her…"

Daemon interrupted, "I'll help you tear them to pieces, don't worry about that love. But we can't do anything until she's woken up". He took her arm and began leading her to the dining room. "I have it on good authority that Mrs Beale has made that soup you particularly like. We wouldn't want to make her angry by letting it get cold".

Jaenelle smiled up at him. "No, we wouldn't want that. She's a little bit too in love with that cleaver of hers for my peace of mind".

She laughed as Daemon winced, glad that her mood had shifted. _Yes, _he thought, _tomorrow will be time enough to sort everything out. _


	3. Chapter 3

Daemonar stood beside his mum, watching the girl sleep. It was the afternoon and she hadn't woken up yet. He was starting to get nervous. "Mum, shouldn't she be waking up by now? What if something's gone wrong?"

Marian smiled and ran a hand down his hair, "don't worry, she'll wake up when she's ready to". She moved closer to the bed, "hopefully she won't be too scared when she wakes up. You'll do exactly what I say if she is, ok?" she ordered, looking back at him. He smiled at her, "don't worry mum. I don't want her to be scared of me".

He looked back at the girl as she moaned. "I think she's waking up!!" He moved closer to the bed.

"No!! Stay back!!" Marian ordered, "Give her some space alright?" She took the girls hand and stroked it, watching as the girl began to wake up. Daemonar was almost jumping up and down in excitement. _Finally!! She's waking up!! _

The girl moaned again and raised a hand to her head. "Sweetie? Can you hear me? You're safe now" Marian let go of her hand and stepped back. The girl opened her eyes, looked around, and screamed.

Scrambling out of the bed, she frantically looked around and, seeing the door blocked by Daemonar, crouched into a corner. Covering her head with her arms, she began to whimper.

Marian turned to Daemonar, "get your Father and then wait outside the room with him, understand?"

Daemonar nodded and raced outside. He flung out a sapphire psychic thread.

*Father!! She's woken up!! Mum's trying to calm her down but she wants us to wait outside*

****

Marian looked at the girl crouched in the corner, trying to decide what to do. _Poor thing, she's terrified. _She moved closer and crouched down in front of the girl.

"Sweetheart, my name's Marian. I'm not going to hurt you". The girl's only response was to curl up tighter. Marian reached out and began rubbing the child's arm. "See? Everything's ok. Can you look at me?" Marian let the girl go as she looked up. Tears blurred her blue eyes as she gazed at Marian and sniffed.

"That's better". Marian called in a cloth and wiped the tears off the girl's face. "Can you tell me your name?" The girl looked at her, and then shook her head, looking scared.

"I-I can't remember" the girl's voice was a whisper. She started crying again, "I can't remember anything!" She put her head on her knees and sobbed. Marian reached over and lifted the girl onto her lap. "It's ok, it's ok. We're going to look after you" she hugged her as the girl curled up into her lap and cried herself back to sleep.

****

Lucivar, Marian, Jaenelle, Daemon and Saetan were gathered in a room down the hall from the girl's bedroom, Daemon and Saetan having just had their first look at their guest.

"So she doesn't remember anything? Not even her name?" Saetan questioned as he found a seat.

"No", Marian replied, "at least, not at the moment. It may come back to her in time".

Jaenelle nodded her agreement. "Are you ok with keeping her here for now? We can move her to the Hall if you want."

"And let you guys have all the fun? Not likely" Lucivar spoke up. "Besides, our furry friends are already begging to meet her" he grinned.

"Don't burden her with too much at once Prick" Daemon spoke up, "I don't know if I trust your judgement. I give Marian all the credit for how my niece and nephew turned out".

Lucivar snarled half-heartedly, "Shut it Bastard. If I remember right Daemonar's gotten the better of you a time or two".

"Quiet you two" Saetan said wearily. "Daemon, I want you to do some discreet inquiries. Find out if anyone's missing a girl of her description".

Daemon nodded.

"If her memory isn't back within a week I want to move her to the hall" Jaenelle spoke up, "that way I'll be able to keep a closer eye on her". The others murmured their agreement.

"We need to think of a name for her".

Everyone turned to look at Marian. "Well", she said, "she can't remember hers and we can't keep calling her 'girl' can we?"

"She's right", Jaenelle said, "any ideas?"

Everyone thought for a moment, and then names began to be thrown back and forth.

20 minutes later, Lucivar and Daemon were ready to strangle each other when Saetan spoke up.

"What about Shaina?"

They all turned to look at him.

"Shaina?" Marian asked, "It's pretty, I like it".

"Me too"

"How do you spell it? S.h.a.y.n.a?"

"No, it's S.h.a.i.n.a"

"I think it's the best we've heard so far," Jaenelle said, "and anyway, she may remember her real name".

"Well," Marian said, "I better get back there. I don't want her waking up alone". Jaenelle rose with her, "I'll come with you. It's best she doesn't meet the boyos yet though". She looked at them and grinned, "They're enough to scare anyone".


	4. Chapter 4

Shaina raced down the hall, arms and legs pumping. "I'm gunna get you!!" she yelled, practically flying down the steps. Then all the breath left her lungs as she ran into something solid. Looking up from the floor, she saw a very bemused Daemon.

"Daemon!!" she squealed as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Up!" she demanded, lifting her arms. Daemon laughed as he lifted her into his arms. She snuggled, resting her head against his neck.

"What are you doing brat? Running around yelling?" he asked as he brushed back her hair.

"One of the wolf pups stole my shoe" she said indignantly, pointing to her feet to show him that only one had a shoe on it. Daemon nodded seriously, "I see. We'll have to make sure you get it back." He looked at her and asked, "did you have any dreams last night?"

Shaina bit her lip and shook her head. She had been living here with Daemon and Jaenelle for almost 6 months now and still none of her memories had returned. It had taken her a couple of weeks before she was comfortable around males but now Daemonar was one of her best friends and she adored Lucivar and Daemon. The only bad thing was the dreams she had sometimes. She never remembered them but she always woke up sweaty with Daemon or Jaenelle standing there, saying that she'd been shouting and crying in her sleep.

"That's good". Daemon's voice brought her back to the present as he carried her toward the back of the hall. "What do you think about going over to Lucivar's for dinner tonight?"

She gasped in delight, "Yes!! I haven't seen Nivian and Daemonar in a long time". Daemon laughed as he put her down, "You saw them both last week".

Shaina nodded, "and that's too long to not see them". She narrowed her eyes as a wolf pup appeared from around the corner, a shoe in his mouth.

*No more play?* the wolf looked downcast. Shaina patted him, "We can play later, I have to go do lessons now. Jaenelle's waiting for me".

The cub perked up *We go see the Lady? Let's go!!*

"Bye Daemon! I'll see you when my lesson's finished!" She curtsied gracefully as Daemon grinned and bowed.

"Tell Jaenelle what's planned for tonight ok? And try and be good!" he called after her as she and the wolf ran off.

****

Shaina looked at the eyrie as they walked towards it. This was where she had woken up. _It was so scary _she thought, tightening her hold on Jaenelle's hand. Marian had been really nice, calming her down and helping her get used to everything. She still wasn't good around strangers, becoming crippled with shyness and fear, but she felt safe now with the SaDiablo family. A loud 'woop' startled her out of her thoughts. She looked around and saw Daemonar running towards her. Letting go of Jaenelle's hand, she turned toward him just in time to be swept up in a hug that squeezed all the air from her lungs.

"Shai-Shai!! I've missed you!! Nivian is no fun when you're not here." Daemonar finally let her go as a voice was heard from behind them.

"I am so!! And she's MY best friend. Not yours!!" Shaina giggle as she hugged her best friend. Nivian, Daemonar's younger sister, was the same age as her and they had gotten along ever since they met all those months ago. Lucivar and Marian came through the archway and Shaina ran over to them. She hugged both of them and grabbed Marian's hand, "Auntie Marian!! I learnt a new song on the piano!! I'm going to play it for you tonight ok?"

She squeaked as someone picked her up from behind, "Brat! Why are you paying more attention to my wife then me huh?" She smiled as Lucivar flipped her around so she could put her arms around his neck, "coz she's prettier!!"

He gasped and staggered dramatically, "That hurt!! How could you!! As punishment, you must spend the evening putting up with Daemonar". She giggled as Daemonar said, "Hey!"

Nivian came over, finished with talking to Jaenelle and Daemon, "Come on Shaina! Let's go play in my room!" Lucivar let her down, and Nivian and she ran off to play.

****

Lucivar watched as the girls ran off, Daemonar going in a different direction. Giving Cat a hug, they all went inside. "How's she been?" He asked Jaenelle as he called in some wine and glasses.

"She's been ok. Still not good with strangers, but the dreams are happening less often now, and she's totally comfortable around everyone at the Hall." She looked at Daemon as she said, "It's only been a couple of months, but she already feels like part of our family, a daughter". Daemon nodded, "I still haven't found any leads as to where she comes from. There are no reports of anyone missing a girl like her either here or in Terreille." He looked at the others, "We want to formally adopt her into our family. What do you think?"

Marian smiled, "That's great!! She's really sweet and gentle; I've liked her from the beginning". Lucivar agreed, "I already feel like she's part of the family, I'm sure Saetan would say the same thing".

Jaenelle groaned, "May the Darkness have mercy on her if you're going to start treating her like you do the rest of the females in the family."

Lucivar just gave a cocky grin, "I've only been waiting for her to settle in properly before starting her weapon's training". Everyone in the room whimpered, having been subjected to Lucivar's lessons for years.

"So when are you going to talk to her about it?" Marian asked, "I mean, we're the only family she can remember, but you're still going to explain it all to her aren't you?"

Daemon nodded, "We'll talk to her about it tomorrow and then Father will help us get it all organised".

"Well," Jaenelle stood, "We better get the children down for dinner before they destroy something". Then they thought it was too late as, from upstairs, they heard a big crash. Lucivar sighed as they all laughed.

"Alright, let's go see what's happened". But as they left the room, Nivian came running around the corner, "Something's wrong with Shaina!! We were playing, and she accidentally knocked over a vase, and now she's huddled against the wall, whimpering, and she won't listen to me!!"

They all raced down the hall, halting as they saw Shaina. On the floor was a broken vase, and behind it sat Shaina, tears running down her face. Fear filled the air as she saw them, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to!!"

Lucivar moved closer, meaning to comfort her but the fear grew worse as she shrank away from him.

"Please don't hurt me, please!!" Her eyes glazed as she turned inward, "Bad girl, bad girls must be punished". She whimpered.

"Lucivar", Jaenelle said quietly, "move away. This has brought back something of her past. We must be careful". Lucivar nodded and moved back as Jaenelle took his place.

"Shaina? Shaina it's alright now. Shaina look at me". She knelt in front of Shaina and lifted her face. Shaina blinked at her and then looked around at everyone standing there, Nivian peeking from behind Marian.

"W-what? What happened?" She asked as Jaenelle pulled her into a hug.

"It doesn't matter, you had a scare, that's all" Jaenelle stroked her hair, "Go with Nivian and get ready for dinner now ok?"

Shaina nodded and went off with Nivian. Jaenelle stood and vanished the remains of the vase.

"Well…" said Daemon

"Yes" replied Jaenelle, "bits of her past are beginning to leak through. Hopefully it won't get any worse than what happened today".

"But if it does?" asked Lucivar

"Well" Jaenelle sighed "we're all here to keep an eye on her. All we can do is wait and watch".


	5. Chapter 5

"Nivian!!" Shaina yelled, "If you don't hurry up I'm leaving without you!"

Nivian walked from around the corner, "Ok ok, as if you'd leave without me anyway".

Shaina grinned; they were on their way to Riada, the Blood village by Ebon Rih, to do some shopping. They left the house, but stopped as they saw Daemonar standing in their way, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Shaini sighed, _great_. If anyone in the history of the Blood had ever been overprotective it was Daemonar.

"So, where are you two off to?" He moved forward in between them and slung his arms over their shoulders. Shaina grinned up at him and kissed his cheek while Nivian just scowled, "We're just doing some shopping Daemonar! Nothing dangerous involved so we'll just be on our way now". Nivian shrugged off his arm and stalked down the track, Shaina followed more slowly with the laughing Daemonar.

At the age of 20, Daemonar was definitely a warrior, when you added in the cockiness of his race and the over protectiveness of a gray-jewelled Warlord Prince it made for an…interesting… combination. _Especially when he considers me as another sister_ Shaina thought wryly. She was 16 now and while she loved Daemonar, having him try to escort them everywhere got old very quickly. _Even Papa isn't this bad. _When she had learned she was being adopted by Jaenelle and Daemon, she had immediately begun to call them Mum and Dad. She remembered a talk she and Jaenelle had had a few years ago - Daemonar had yelled at her for doing something stupid and getting hurt and she had gone to Jaenelle angry and upset.

"It's not like _he_ doesn't do things just as bad!! Why does he think it's ok to get angry at me!!?" Her mum had just smiled,

"He's a Warlord Prince, that's what they do. They need to be protective, it's in their blood and all we can do is set our boundaries. You need to let him fuss a bit, he can't help it and not allowing him to do that will just hurt him, but draw a line so he knows how much you'll allow."

"Does that actually work?"

Jaenelle had laughed, "Sometimes. It's just important for everyone to know where they stand, how much they can do. Warlord Princes especially will push that a lot, but if they push too far, then you're allowed to get upset and they know they brought it on themselves".

Shaina looked at Daemonar considering, then looked away when he noticed her watching him.

"What is it Shai-shai?"

"Nothing, just remembering something, that's all"

****

Shaina looked at the selection of books in the local store. While her family had a big library, there was nothing like buying your own books. Taking her selections to the counter, she paid and went outside. She was meeting Daemonar and Nivian at a local diner so she made her way down the street. She didn't notice a man she passed give her a second look and then stop and stare after her.

"Excuse me!!" she heard someone running towards her and then the man was grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"Wha…"

"It is!! I knew it!!" The man still had her arm and was looking her over. "But it can't be..."

Shaina was trying to free her arm and was just thinking about using some of the tricks Uncle Lucivar had taught her when a knife appeared at the man's throat. She looked at Daemonar and shivered, his eyes were expressionless, always a bad sign in the males of her family.

"I'd re-think your strategy. If you don't remove your arm now, I'll do it for you" Daemonar's voice was a blade on ice. The man immediately let go and backed off. "I'm sorry, I thought the lady was someone I knew…my mistake"

They watched as he raced off. Daemonar vanished his knife and he and Shaina made their way to the café.

"Any idea what that was about?" asked Daemonar.

"No", Shaina shook her head "I've never seen him before in my life". But a chill went down her spine as she said it and neither of them noticed the man still watching them as they entered the Café.

****

By the next day Shaina had almost forgotten the incident and she was putting all her concentration into surviving doing stick drills with Lucivar. Panting and sweating, she watched as her younger brother Morton went slowly through some movements. Two years after joining the SaDiablo family, Jaenelle had finally gotten pregnant and had Morton. He was now a mischievous 5 year old who drove them all crazy. _But for some reason I still love him, _she smiled as he waved at her. Remembering the razer edge the males of the family had walked during the final stage of Jaenelle's pregnancy, Shaina was suddenly glad that they weren't planning on having anymore kids. Morton had Daemon's features but Jaenelle's eyes, a combination that meant he looked very cute now and was going to have to hide from girls if he wanted any peace when he got older.

Morton finished his practice and came over to her. "Shaina, have you finished as well?" She handed him a towel and smiled,

"Yup, let's go get some breakfast". They walked inside together, Morton humming some tune under his breath. They entered the dining room to find their parents already there.

"How did you get out of practice with Uncle Lucivar?" she accused them as she sat down with her food.

"We hid" they answered, not even bothering to look up from their food.

"I like learning to use the sticks" Morton said, "it's fun!!"

Jaenelle patted his head, "I thought the same thing when I was young, now it's a habit Lucivar is making sure I maintain."

"By the way" Daemon spoke up, "Everyone's coming over here next week for a certain someone's birthday" he looked at Morton who gasped.

"Everyone?! Chaise and Alex and Dayton and…"

"…and all the Uncle's and Aunties" Daemon interrupted "may the darkness have mercy on us all".

Shaina and Morton grinned at each other. Morton was turning six next week and all of Jaenelle and Daemon's friends (honourary Uncles and Aunties) and their children were coming to celebrate. It was always chaos when everyone got together and they loved it; although Grandpa Saetan always said it takes him a month to recover from the excitement.

Shaina settled into finishing her breakfast, _it's going to be a fun week_.

****

**Terreille**

The man knocked on the door and, receiving a response from inside, entered the room.

"So," asked the man behind the desk, "what's so important that it couldn't wait until our next scheduled meeting?"

"I've seen her! She's still alive!" the man said, moving closer.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"The girl!! She ran away eight years ago remember? We sent men after her to finish her off but I've seen her!! She's alive!"

The man behind the desk stood as his chair crashed to the ground, "You're mistaken!! You old fool, she can't be alive!!"

"It's her!! There's no mistake! Her colouring, her jewels, her age!! I asked quietly around the town and they say that she just appeared eight years ago with no memory."

"Impossible" the man whispered. He looked up, his gaze piercing the older man. "You said she remembers nothing from her past?"

The other man shook his head, "Not even her name apparently. What should we do?"

"I'll send someone to finish her off, it shouldn't be that hard. She not guarded all day is she?"

"Well no, but…"

"Good then" the man righted his chair and sat back down behind the desk.

"But…"

"What is it now?"

"The family she's living with now. It's the SaDiablo's".

The man behind the desk slumped as his face paled, "Shit".


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaeleer – SaDiablo Hall**

Shaina walked into the large room where the party was being held and smiled to see Morton running from one person to the next.

Arianna walked over to her and linked their arms, "How are you? Haven't seen you in a while". Arianna was the daughter of Kalush and Aaron, two years older than herself. They began walking around the room towards the refreshments.

"I'm good! Morton's been so excited about this".

Arianna laughed, "I know! It's great when we all get together like this, even if it does stress out Uncle Saetan". They both looked over to where Saetan stood talking with Aaron and Chaosti, looking very elegant in a formal black suit with red trimming.

"Hey sugar, not going to say hello to me?"

Shaina turned and hugged Surreal, who grinned and hugged her back. Surreal was one of her favourite people, she was strong and tough and gave Uncle Lucivar as good as she got, plus she had a wicked sense of humour.

"Surreal! I've missed you!!" The three of them continued around the room, greeting the other people and handing out hugs. There was Morghann and Khardeen with their 17 year old son Chaise. Gabrielle and Chaosti. Kalush and Aaron with their children Arianna and 15 year old Alex. Karla, Sabrina and Tersa, along with many others from around the Realms.

Shaina ended up beside Saetan and wrapped an arm around his waist; he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side.

"Having fun witchling?"

"Yup, but I decided it was time to talk to my favourite Grandpa"

He humphed, "I'm your only Grandpa".

She grinned at him, "Which makes you that much more important".

They looked over the room together, Shaina noticing Karla talking with Kalush.

"Do you ever think Aunt Karla will find someone Grandpa?"

He looked at Karla for a second before shaking his head, "she's never been interested in anyone that way, male or female, and as far as I can tell she's happy".

"I wonder if I'll ever find anyone" Shaina wondered, looking down. Saetan kissed her head, "one day, I'm sure".

"But everyone I know well is like a brother or cousin!!" She protested "and anyone else gets scared off by Papa, or Uncle Lucivar, or Daemonar!! If not all three" she grumbled.

Saetan laughed, "When the right one comes along, the males in the family won't be able to scare him off, although they will try their best".

Shaina grinned wickedly at Saetan, "Surreal says she'll introduce me to some men if I want".

Saetan paled, "NO!! No way!!"

He looked around frantically, "Where is she?" Shaina watched as he stalked off, grinning as she imagined the conversation that would occur.

"May I have this dance Lady?" Shaina turned to see Chaise grinning at her, hand out. She put her hand in his, "You may". She allowed him to lead her to the dance floor and sweep into the movements of the dance.

"So what did you do to distress the High Lord? I saw him leaving with a very worried expression".

"I told him that Surreal offered to introduce me to some guys".

Chaise missed a beat, stared at her, then quickly picked up the steps again. "That was mean, that was very very mean. Besides, you're too young to be worrying about meeting guys!!"

"That's what all the males say".

"Well, that's because it's true" Chaise said firmly. Shaina, knowing she would get nowhere, (_why do the males in the family have to be so stubborn and snarly?) _decided it was time to drop the subject and continue enjoying the evening.

****

She was in a room. Dark, cold and dirty. She shivered. Her head flew up as the door opened and a shadowy figure came into the room. He was going to hurt her, she didn't know _how _she knew, but something in her recognised and feared this person.

"It's time for another lesson girl, I'm sure you're sufficiently healed from the last one" he laughed nastily. He grabbed her arm hard and pulled her to her feet. She resisted and was slapped for her troubles.

"Come along now, be a good girl and you won't be punished. Only bad girls are punished".

She started to cry as he dragged her out of the room.

"-aina".

"Shaina".

Someone was shaking her. Groggily she opened her eyes. Daemon was looking down at her, Saetan watching from behind.

"wha-" she started to ask as she sat up. She wiped her eyes, then stared at her hands as they came back wet.

"You had a bad dream." Daemon said softly, stroking her hair.

"Oh, I think I remember it". She recounted the dream to them as Daemon sent calm through her. "But it was just a dream right?"

Saetan kissed her forehead then headed for the door, "Yes, I'm sure it was just a dream". Daemon stood up and followed him, "Good night sweetheart".

"Good night" Shaina said as the door closed behind them.

Saetan watched as Daemon closed the door and walked down the hall to him.

***A problem?*** he asked.

"Maybe" Daemon replied aloud, "you know Shaina used to have bad dreams but never remember them?"

"You think they've started again?"

"Yes, but now she is remembering what they're about". Daemon ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm afraid that whatever wall she had up blocking her memories is slowly coming down".

This was reminding him too much of Jaenelle. The worry he went through when her memories began to return and he had no way of knowing how it would affect them.

"Well boyo, tomorrow we'll have a chat with Jaenelle, see what she thinks. I think the only thing we can do though is wait and see what happens." They turned together and made their way towards their suites. Saetan was staying a couple of days at the hall for Morton's birthday and was in his old suite in the family wing.

"Father, she's my daughter, I hate not being able to help her with this" Daemon growled. Saetan patted his shoulder, "I know son, I know. All we can do is hope that this was an isolated incident and that she'll be alright".

****

**Terreille**

Malcolm ran a hand through his greying hair and paced the room. When there was a knock at the door he growled, "enter", and watched with narrowed eyes as three men entered.

"I have a job for you" his voice was gravely and harsh. "There is a witch living in Kaeleer at Sadiablo Hall called Shaina. I want her disposed of. Quietly. Watch her. Do it when she's away from the Hall and make it look like an accident. Understand?"

The three men nodded and silently left the room. Malcolm sat down behind his desk. Hopefully this would tie up the last loose end and he could continue his plan without any more problems.

_[Author's Note] I hope everyone's enjoying it so far!! Remember to review, I always like input! I'm going to try and get a chapter done each week. I already have the story all planned out so it should work alright depending on what's going on in my life at the time I guess. Anyway, happy reading!!_


End file.
